


If I could see you cry

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch's thoughts of Reese</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could see you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: cht 6 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

_'_

_'If I could see you cry my friend,_

_if I could see you cry._

_I would move to stand by you,_

_and hug you till its true._

 

_To find in you a friend so dear,_

_I wish you all the joy,_

_but since our lives are full of fear,_

_I'll take comfort in your sight._

 

_Shrouded by a wall, your love,_

_well hidden by your thoughts._

_But I can see your hiding soul,_

_in darkness I do share._

 

_We had our good, we had our bad,_

_in memories I do treasure._

_If only I could repay your love,_

_to see you always smile._

 

_If I could see you cry my friend,_

_I know your pain will fade._

_If I could see you cry,_

_If only, you'd regain.'_

 


End file.
